Through The Eyes Of Hawkeye
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE!-The Manyan series continues...The princes of Mirkwood and the Rivendell brothers joined together for an outing. When something dreadful happened, they all had to rely on a certain eagle to save the day.
1. Default Chapter

**Synopsis : The Manyan series continues…The princes of Mirkwood and the Rivendell brothers joined together for an outing. When something dreadful happened, they all had to rely on a certain eagle to save the day.**

**Hey, guys! Like I've promised, I return on the board once more…but not with the story "Take My Heart Away". I'm putting it temporarily on hold. Yeah, I know I've promised you that one but many of you guys had requested for a story on Hawkeye. And I am very happy to comply. And thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews. Here goes…**

He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The heir to Isildur. The only heir to the throne of Gondor. The king in exiled…

The young man shook his head in wonder. _I am a descendant to the man who had killed Sauron, the man who had been weakened by the call of that one ring, the man who should've destroyed the ring but did not, leaving Middle Earth in grave danger until it was found again and got rid of for good. And that heavy responsibility will come down to me…_Aragorn, or warmly known as Estel to his family and friends, rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. _Damn! _

His foster father, Lord Elrond of the Rivendell elves, had just disclosed the twenty years secret to him that morning after breakfast. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He was incredibly…what was the word? Stunned. Yes, that was the exact word. He was stunned out of his mind, walking out into the garden as if in a trance, barely noticing his surroundings, and had stayed under the willow tree in the garden ever since.

Shocked? Hell, I'm shocked! I've just been told that I'm a king! A king in exiled, mind you, but still a king! And I don't want it! 

He rested his forehead against his upraised knees, sighing again. Now he understood the length of protection he'd received from everyone he knew. Never had he thought that it would come to this!

                "Estel?"

                He looked up to see the golden haired elf standing in front of him, returning his stare with a pair of understanding sharp silver eyes. "Hey, Legolas," he replied lamely.

                The younger elf prince from the Mirkwood realm sat down beside him on the grass. "That was quite a news, wasn't it?"

                Aragorn chuckled. "You can say that again."

                "Do you want me to start calling you Aragorn, now?"

                "Give me a minute to breath here, will you?"

                The two friends sat there together in peaceful silence; the mortal and immortal, one dark haired while the other one so fair, yet both of royal and noble blood…though one of them still have difficulties to accept it.

                "All these years, I thought I'm just a son of a simple Dunedain. A king, Legolas? This must be some kind of a joke," Aragorn said in a voice filled with disbelief.

                The elf gazed back at him. "What made you think that way?"

                "It's too bizarre to be true! All I ever want to be is a ranger, no more. A king? What am I to do as a king? I don't even have a kingdom to rule, for heaven's sake!"

                Legolas laughed softly. "Why don't you take it easy for now, Estel. The time for you to claim the throne is still further ahead."

                "Easy for you to say! You have known the truth about me all along!" Aragorn groaned. "_Now_ I understand why you guys protect me so much, hovering over me like mother hen wherever I go!"

                The elf laughed out loud then. "And it was a tiring feat, I can assure you!"

                The young man joined in his friend's laughter. "Aye, I'll exhaust you even more from now on! You'll regret of ever befriending the king of Gondor!"

                "Hah! I regret it already!"

                The friends' wild laughter could be heard clearly from the palace. Lord Elrond smiled. He turned towards the other elves in the room. "I always knew Legolas could sooth that boy."

                Keldarion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, also smiled. The tragic event all those years ago had changed Legolas into a wise and thoughtful person. "I agree. My brother has the touch. They are of the same temperament anyway."

                Elladan guffawed. "I could not forget Estel's face after you told him his true identity, father. I was ready to pick up his hanging jaw and closed it for him!" 

                Elrohir rubbed his right arm and winced. "My arm is still sore after he pushed by me to get to the door! I never thought he could run _that_ fast!"

                Elrond glanced through the window and saw the two friends leaving the willow tree, heading back towards the palace. "This is just the beginning. Greater things are yet to come. Then you'll know how fast, or rather how powerful that boy can be."

                As the two friends reentered the room, Aragorn looked straight at Elrond and said, "Forgive me for reacting that way just now, father. I had behaved like a child."

                The lord came forward and pulled the young man into his arms. "To me, you are still a child, Estel. Nevertheless, I understand your reaction. It _is_ a shocking news to you." Pulling away, Elrond stared deeply into Aragorn's dark brown eyes. "Now that you know who you really are, are you ready to accept your destiny?"

                Aragorn sighed heavily. "No. Not in a million years."

                The others laughed when they heard that. Elrond smiled. "I guess not. But your brothers and I, along with your friends here will help you through it. You are bound to be a great person one day, Estel. So we'll always be there to guide you."

                "In other words, shut up and follow our orders!" Elrohir piped in, smirking. With a snarl, Aragorn turned and lunged at his brother, dragging them both to the floor amid the others' laughter. 

Elrond only sighed and shook his head. "In the mean time, I suggest you grow up a little faster."

That night after dinner, the five companions loafed together inside Aragorn's chamber, planning a hunting trip into the woods for the next day. It was actually a hunting lesson for Aragorn, because the elves had no need for hunts game, as they do not eat meat. But Aragorn needed to hone his skill in tracking and hunting, among other things. 

The Mirkwood brothers who had been spending the whole summer in Rivendell would not miss the party for anything. They were supposed to return home to Mirkwood several days ago but Legolas had coaxed his brother to stay for another week. "Come on, Kel. What would father do if we were late for a week? Banish us from the realm?" Legolas had said on the day they were supposed to head for home.

"I'm not worried about us being banished, but father in high temper is like and orc on fire! Shouting and yelling, nearly waking up the dead! My ears still ring from the lecture we received _last_ summer, all because you extended our stay here!" Keldarion had replied afterwards.

"Where do you think we should go tomorrow?" Aragorn asked, lying on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"How about the Trachian Plains?" Legolas suggested.

"Trachian Plains? But that would be too far way, isn't it? The woods there so vast and the hills so rocky," Elladan pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Why? You think I can't handle it?" Aragorn cried out.

"No, I just pity the Plains because you are going to pollute the air with your bad breath!"

"I don't have a bad breath!"

"Yes, you do, human!" Elrohir jumped in. He grabbed the nearest pillow and hit his youngest brother on the head with it. Hence, a very wild pillow war started, and it went on all through the night…

**TBC…**

**Okay, that was a start. Hawkeye and action packed scene coming up!**


	2. 2

**Wow! Thanks guys! Now keep on reading!**

Early the next morning, the party departed for Trachian Plains situated about two hundred leagues away to the north. It was not a hasty journey, more like a leisure expedition for the five companions, talking and laughing among themselves. Still, their eyes and ears were kept on alert to their whole surroundings. Orcs were heard roaming everywhere nowadays, wild and aimless.

It was nearly dusk when Legolas's ears caught a familiar sound; a squawk of an eagle. Smiling in joy, he raised up his left arm. Not long after, a golden bald eagle swooped down and landed gracefully on his guarded wrist, squawking again in greetings. 

"Hawkeye!" Legolas stroked the bird's regal head lovingly. "I've missed you! Where in Middle Earth have you been?" 

The eagle named Hawkeye was a pet given to him by Gimli, the dwarf, more than ten years ago. Legolas had healed its broken wing with the stone of _manya_, a healing stone that had been the prince's legacy since his birth. The majestic bird had been following him ever since. Hawkeye would disappear now and then but always returned to his newfound master and friend. 

Still, Legolas could not tell the exact age of the bird. It could be around twenty to thirty years of age…he was not sure. But he hoped that Hawkeye still had many years to go, for the prince knew how hurt it was to lose a beloved pet. He had already lost several pets before this; a pair of ferrets and a tiger. It was not an experience he enjoyed, though he know that he will go through it all again because Hawkeye was a mortal, and the bird _will _die before him.

Aragorn reached up to pet the eagle. "Hey, there Hawkeye. Join the party?" Hawkeye squawked again in excitement, so happy he was to meet the troop. They all laughed. "I bet you want to. Catch any game lately?" 

The small troop and their latest addition set camp for the night by the foot of the rocky Trachian Hills half an hour later.

*************

                Legolas leaned his back against a fallen log, staring at the full moon and the stars in the sky. Somewhere up there in the nearby tree, Hawkeye perched like a sentinel, joining Keldarion and Elladan as they kept the first watch for the night. Aragorn dropped down beside him, pulling the cloak over his shoulders. "Aren't you going to get some sleep, Legolas?"

                The elf smiled. "In a while, Estel. I would like to enjoy the beautiful sight above us for another minute."

                Aragorn also looked up. "Trying to find someone up there, hmm?"

                Legolas grimaced. "Just shut up and go to sleep, human."

                "You miss her, don't you?"

                Legolas flushed a bit red, a little embarrassed that the young man knew him so well. Indeed, he was missing Narasene, the lovely elf maiden from Rivendell that had caught his heart. She had been in Lothlorien for five years now, accompanying Arwen Undomiel, the daughter of Elrond, to study medicine and healing arts with Lady Galadriel. He had not met Nara ever since, and his heart started to swell with longing to see her again. Knowing that she would see the same moon in the sky, Legolas could not stop looking at it and thinking about her.

                "Man! You really got it bad, my friend!" Aragorn teased. Legolas smacked the young man's head. Aragorn lunged at him in retaliation, and the grappling friends toppled on top of Elrohir who was already sound asleep beside them. The elder elf woke up yelling and kicking. "Cut it out, you two stupid children! I'm trying to sleep here!"

                Snickering, the two friends settled back on their cloaks. Before sleep claimed him, Legolas heard Aragorn muttered, "If love is blind like they say, then Nara should check her eyesight!"

                Legolas's hand reached up and smacked the back of Aragorn's head again. "Shut up already!"

***************

                Aragorn crouched low; his sharp eyes scanned the small indentions on the ground. Legolas was several feet behind him, also bending low as he followed the man's progress. "Find anything yet?"

                "Yes. These look like the deer's footprints. I believe it just passed this way about a few minutes ago. The prints are still fresh," Aragorn replied.

                Legolas's keen eyes had already noticed the tracks a moment earlier, but he let Aragorn traced it by himself to help sharpened the young man's tracking skills. The two friends had separated from the three others, spreading out to better search for the deer they'd sighted that morning, just after they broke camp. 

They had let their mounts roamed freely, knowing the horses would return at their call. Keldarion and the twins had gone deeper into the woods, while Aragorn and Legolas had chosen the opposite way, heading straight towards the small rocky hill. There was a contest going on among the Rivendell brothers, with the twins boasting that they would be the first to pick up the deer's trails. Aragorn would not go off without a fight, saying that he would find the deer before they did. So Keldarion and Legolas had to tag along on each side as referee.

Legolas followed as Aragorn hurried forward over the rocky hill. "It had gone rushing over this mound. It might've sensed our approach!" He glanced back to the elf and grinned. "I told you I'm going to find the deer first!"

Smiling back, Legolas replied, "Aye, you will, Estel. But watch your step in front of you. It looks like a ten feet drop there."

Cautiously, the two friends found their way down from atop the hill, following the deer track all the while. Aragorn was astounded with the view that suddenly appeared in front of them. "Wow. What a sight!" He stared in awe at the vast open field spread out in front of them. The flat land here was as far as the eyes could see; the grass so green, and the wildflowers grew in abundance, creating a sea of chaotic colors. Lo and behold! There was the pursued deer, drinking by a small stream that cut across the meadow.

Grinning at Legolas, Aragorn exclaimed, "See! What did I tell you?"

"Yes, you did." Legolas nodded. "Now, let's see if you can make the shot."

On stealthy steps, they moved forward across the meadow and crouched down behind a boulder. Aragorn nicked an arrow to his bow, took aim, and prepared to shoot. The deer kept drinking peacefully, unaware of its surrounding, so skillfully the two friends had made their presence unknown.

Aragorn was about to release his arrow when Legolas suddenly shouted, "Look out, o fair deer!!"

Startled, Aragorn's aim went wide; his arrow flew off aimlessly away from the animal. And, of course, the deer took off as soon as it heard the elf's shout. Frowning in annoyance, Aragorn turned to his friend. Legolas was on his side on the ground, laughing like crazy.

"Very funny, _elf_. Thank you very much for spoiling my shot!" Aragorn muttered, his brown eyes glinted in a glare.

"You're welcome, _human_." Legolas brushed the tears of mirth from his eyes, still laughing. "You should see your face right now! It's like thunder. Ooohh…I'm scared…"

Growling in mock anger, Aragorn pounced on Legolas. "I'll get you for that, you crazy elf!"

"You wish!" The elf taunted back, struggling against Aragorn's choking hold around his neck. Legolas had a lot more experience in this wrestling game; it was his and Keldarion's favorite sport. He had had a lot of trainings under his belt. Besides, he was more agile than the human.

Twisting sideways, the elf succeeded in throwing his friend over balance. Aragorn now lay beneath him, gasping and thrashing. "Not fair! You cheated!"

"Yeah, right! Do you yield?"

"Kiss my ass, you…!"

"Shh, silence!" Legolas suddenly ordered. He was instantly alert to a strange presence that had pricked his keen senses.

"What are you…"

"Quiet!" Legolas whispered urgently. His ears were trying to pick up any sound that would indicate the presence. But the meadow had gone silent all of a sudden. Too silent. 

Aragorn was alarmed. He slowly sat up and gazed around, though it was a futile effort. Surely he could not see what the elf's keen eyes could not. "What is it, Legolas?" he whispered, following Legolas' gaze as the elf stared at the huge rising cliff at their left side of the meadow, the opposite way from where they had come from earlier.

"Something approaches," said Legolas, already getting to his feet. "Something evil and dark. I can't explain what it is, but it's coming near. Quick! Grab your bow and take cover!"

Hawkeye then came flying from out of nowhere, squawking in warning. He floated several hundred feet above them, crying out excitedly. Legolas looked up at his pet and called out, "I know, Hawkeye! Take cover yourself! We will…"

Before Legolas could finish his words, a shrieking sound came from around the cliff, followed instantly by the most hideous flying creature they had ever seen! The creature was all black. Its wings were like bat's, but larger and longer. It had a long neck and the face of a dragon. The claws at its feet looked very sharp indeed, while its shrieking voice was earsplitting.

"What in Middle Earth is _that_?" Aragorn wondered out loud, his mouth hanging open.

"The Ringwraith's ride!" Legolas replied, as they ran for a group of boulders at the foot of the hill.

"_Ringwraith_? You've got to be joking!"

"No joke, Estel! Now, hurry up! It's heading directly for us!" 

The two friends ran as fast as they could to the nearest cover, which was a hundred yards away. But the creature was swifter. When Legolas looked back, it was already breathing down Aragorn's neck with its claws at ready to strike. The elf pivoted and hastily pulled his friend down to the ground. Unluckily for Legolas though, the sharp claws hit him instead, ripping through his clothes, and the strapped quiver and bow at his back. The weapons flew off as Legolas landed in an ungraceful heap beside Aragorn.

The creature sped over their heads, brushing the two friends with the powerful wind created from its powerful pass. "You all right, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired. He had heard the elf cried out in pain just now.

But the elf was already on his feet, resuming their run, abandoning his weapons behind. "Come on, Estel! The boulders are not much further!"

Running after the elf, Aragorn had glanced over his shoulder and saw the creature turning around and headed towards them once more. _What does this bloody creature wants?_

Legolas grabbed the young man's arm and dragged him between two large rocks just as the creature reached them. The opening was exactly wide enough for two. But after pushing Aragorn in front of him, Legolas was wide in the open for the creature's sharp and serrated claws. Aragorn looked on anxiously as the elf grabbed the twin blades from the belt at his waist, and valiantly tried to block the creature's attack. The young man grabbed his bow but the space was not wide enough for him to make a shot. 

"Get down, Aragorn!" Legolas yelled when he realized that Aragorn was straightening up, unsuccessfully working a shot with his bow in the crammed space. The young man knew that Legolas seriously meant it from the way the elf called him by that name. However, he could not let Legolas get hurt for protecting him.

The creature still hovered over them, shrieking in anger as Legolas kept slashing at its feet with his blades. The two friends nearly lost hope when arrows came flying at high speed from the woods. Aragorn turned and saw his brothers and Prince Keldarion releasing more arrows from their bows. 

Some of the arrows hit the creature on the chest and neck. Still, the creature would not go away. Screaming in pain now, it struck one last time with its big claws, wrapping them tightly around Legolas's torso. Crying out in terror and agony, Legolas could do nothing as he was lifted high into the air!

"Legolas!!!!!!!!!" Aragorn's scream mingled together with Keldarion's. They all stared in horror as the elf prince was carried off further and further away by that creature…

TBC… 


	3. 3

**I can still hear you all scream for that cliffie!! Good, because I'm going to make more!!! Ha! Ha! **

**@Fairylady : Drop Legolas? That's exactly what it did!!**

**@Kayo : Like Legolas said, "Oooo…I'm scared…!!!**

**@szhismine : You got that right!**

**Okay, read on!**

Hawkeye, the eagle saw it all from afar. And he started to follow, pursuing the creature that had his master in its cruel grasp. Meanwhile, on the ground, Aragorn and the elves frantically whistled for their mounts. 

"What the heck is the Ringwraith's beast doing out here?" Keldarion said through gritted teeth as he climbed atop his horse after collecting his brother's abandoned weapons. He was greatly perturbed by his brother's safety. _Please don't let the beast drop Legolas! Please let him be alive!_

"We will find him, Kel," Elladan tried to sooth the worried Mirkwood prince. "Look! Hawkeye is following them. Let's follow him."

Together, they all spurred their mounts and chased after the flying figures that was fading fast from their eyes.

**************

Legolas was totally helpless in the hideous creature's clutch. His body was bent backwards in an odd and painful angle, with one of the creature's claws digging deep into his left ribs. He felt himself bleeding heavily. The agony was excruciating, and the dizzying speed the creature was moving at was not helping any. From his upside down position, he saw the ground blurred fast in front of his vision. _I'm going to be sick_, Legolas realized in horror. It was such a frightening height, too, about five hundred feet in the air. If the creature dropped him, Legolas knew he would not survive the fall. _Ai Elbereth! What have I gotten myself into?_

Legolas's hands were empty; he had lost his blades somewhere in the mad flight. Grimacing, he grabbed the claws and tried to pry them apart from his body, but they won't budge. On the contrary, the creature clutched him even tighter. _Where is the beast taking me?_ Legolas started to panic. He began to struggle earnestly, already forgetting that he would splatter to the earth if he fell.

                Then all of a sudden he heard a familiar sound; it was Hawkeye's squawk that came louder and louder. Legolas looked up and was startled to see his friend charging at the beast with its sharp beak. "Hawkeye!" Legolas shouted, incredibly worried. "What are you doing? Get away before you get hurt!"

                But the eagle ignored him. He repeatedly attacked the shrieking beast, converging wholly on the creature's beady eyes with his sharp claws and beak. Legolas looked to the ground anxiously. They were now flying over a marsh. Legolas blanched. _The Dark Swamp! Have we really flown that far? This is not good! I'm definitely doomed!!_

                Even before he finished thinking that thought, the beast loosened his hold on him. Legolas screamed in great fright as he found himself falling freely to the earth!

**************

                "Where did they go? I can't see them anymore!" Keldarion cried out in frustration. He gripped hard on his stallion's mane, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his apprehension.

                "I suggest we keep going forward," said Elrohir. "Hawkeye might turn back and lead us to Legolas."

                "I pray that you're right," Keldarion muttered. "Valar! My father would kill me for this!"

                "No, Kel. I think he'll kill _me_. Legolas got taken because he was protecting me," Aragorn said quietly, lowering his head in guilt.

                "Look, no one is going to kill or get killed, okay! Especially not Legolas. He'll be all right," Elladan jumped in when he saw the gloomy faces of his companions. "He'd escaped death many times before, and I'm sure he's going to escape this one too."

                Nodding in agreement, their hope rising once again, the small group rode swiftly towards the direction that they had last seen the flying figures.

**************

                It all happened like a slow motion to Legolas. He felt himself falling…falling…falling…and then plunged with a big splash into a deep bog. For a while there, the fall had rendered him senseless. He was incredibly stunned and confused for a full minute. Disoriented, he didn't know which way was up or which way was down, so dark the water was.

                Then he slowly found himself drowning, and close to blacking out. He desperately clawed his way up, if it was the right way up, while his chest was about to burst from all the great pressure. Legolas was about to give up when he suddenly broke the surface. He breathed a huge lungful of air, gasping and choking. 

                Through his blurry vision, he could see that the nearest embankment was only a few feet away. Swimming through the murky water, he grabbed hold of the bank and painfully pulled himself up. Then he lay there on his back with his eyes closed, panting in exhaustion.

                Hawkeye landed beside him a few minutes later, squawking in concern. Legolas opened his eyes and stared at his friend. "That was…hmm…very interesting, my friend," he said weakly. "Now I know how it feels to fly."

                Hawkeye squawked again. Legolas laughed in return but hissed in pain when the action jarred his wounded ribs. Pressing a hand over the wound, he carefully sat up and looked around him in great despair. The ugly creature was already gone; it might've flown off somewhere after it had dropped him. Dark clouds covered the sky above. All around him was only bogs, swamps and marshes…as far as the eye could see. 

_Great! I'm in the middle of nowhere! How am I going to get out of here?_ Legolas looked down to his injury and found it still bleeding profusely. It needed to be healed quickly before he bled to death. His inner healing ability would not be strong enough for such a serious wound. He pushed his hand through the high collar of his tunic, intending to pull out the healing stone of _Manya_ attached to a silver chain around his neck. But to his absolute horror, the silver chain wasn't there!

_Ai Elbereth! Don't tell me I lost that stone!_ Legolas was frantic. He searched everywhere, all over his body but still he couldn't find it. Now he felt like crying. _I cannot lose that stone! It's my legacy! It's a part of me! Oh Valar! I cannot lose it! Not now!_

He looked at the ground around him, crawling on all fours. Hawkeye only looked on in puzzle. A few minutes after that, Legolas collapsed in full weariness; tears welled up in his eyes_. No, I will find it! It must be here somewhere! _He glanced at the bog where he had fallen in just now. _The chain must've dropped in there!_

Lacking all the grace that he used to have, Legolas dived into the water and started looking. But the water was very dark. It was very hard to see. He could only rely on the shining glow of the stone…if the stone was really in that bog.

He repeatedly came to the surface before diving again for almost half an hour when the pain in his side began to weaken him. Reluctantly, he dragged himself back over the bank. Hawkeye was still there, perching on a hummock. 

"Hawkeye, now I really need your help," Legolas said between gasps. "Please, go find the others and lead them to me. Can you do that?"

Hawkeye obviously was reluctant to leave his master all alone in the terrible place but he knew that he had no other choice. Legolas would die without help soon. Squawking a final cry, the great bird spread his wings and lifted off, higher and higher into the air.

Legolas stared at his friend until the eagle vanished from his sight…then he passed out…

**TBC…**


	4. 4

**Ha! Ha! Ha! _Cliffie, cliffie, I'm calling thee! Let's make the people mad at me!!!!_ Hey, it rhymes!!**

**Thanks for the nice reviews, guys!**

**@Kayo : It's looking for Aragorn…kinda…his flesh had better taste than elves! As always, Legolas was stuck in the middle!**

**@Erhothwen : You still can't read the 10th chapter of 'Trauma'?**

**@Feanen : Yup!**

The troop had to make a brief stop by a stream because their horses were growing tired by the exertion of the chase. Keldarion's fists wrapped around Legolas's longbow in apprehension as they waited for the mounts to finish drinking. _Where are you, Legolas? Are you still alive?_

                "Kel?"

                The Mirkwood crown prince turned as he heard Aragorn's uncertain voice. "Yes, Estel?"

                "He will be all right."

                Keldarion smiled. The young human looked so guilty as hell. He could not even look at the prince straight in the eye. Coming closer, Keldarion clutched Aragorn's shoulder warmly. "I also believe he will too, Aragorn," the prince said, even though his heart was still beating a lot faster than usual, so worried and anxious he was.

                "Look! It's Hawkeye!" Elrohir suddenly shouted. They all turned to look at the approaching great bird in mixed feelings; joy and hopeful.

                Hawkeye landed on Keldarion's wrist guard, squawking excitedly. "Where is he, Hawkeye? Do you know where Legolas is?"

The eagle cried out in reply. Then he flew off. After circling the air above them in three full rounds, Hawkeye headed directly towards north.

"He knows where Legolas is! Come on, let's follow him!"

The four companions immediately climbed onto their mounts and resumed the chase once more.       

*************

                Legolas slipped in and out of consciousness. The wind was blowing strongly, promising the coming heavy rain from the look of the looming dark clouds above. Legolas snapped awake when a gust of cold air hit his drenched body. He slowly sat up, pulling his legs from where it dangled over the bog…and felt a sudden sharp and intense pain on his calf.

                Crying out, he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a long slippery reptile slithered away. _A water moccasin! A snake! Oh Valar! Haven't I had enough already?_ In all the excitement of falling from the sky and searching for the lost _manyan_ stone, Legolas had totally forgotten about the wild living things that dwelled in the swamp; poisonous snakes, centipedes, leeches, venomous lizards and Elbereth knew what else.

                Hastily, he pulled his legging up to his calf. He saw the bite marks there, vicious and ugly. Gritting his teeth against the powerful agony, Legolas took off his belt and tied it around his calf over the bite marks. His head started to spin crazily then, and his hands started to tremble. 

                Lying back on the ground, Legolas looked up to the sky and shook his head in despair. "Now what?"

                Soon after, lightning struck and thunders boomed in the air…followed by millions of heavy raindrops, drenching the already soaked elf. Legolas sighed, wrapped his arms around his body and shifted onto his good side in pure misery. _I should've kept my mouth shut…_

************

                "Is Hawkeye leading us to where I think he's leading us?" Elrohir wondered as they halted at the edge of the marshes.

                "Yes, I believe he is," Keldarion replied, nodding grimly. "The Dark Swamp."    They all stared in mounting horror at the scene in front of them. The swamp spread wide for many, many leagues; full of mystery and darkness. No trees in sight except for low bushes and shrubberies. 

                "Legolas is in there somewhere?" Aragorn asked, his eyes widened. "But the swamp is so vast! How are going to find him?" 

                "Not as vast as the Dead Marshes near the black Gates, Estel, I can assure you that. But a very wide space indeed," Elladan pointed out. "Don't lose hope, my friends. Hawkeye will lead us to Legolas."

                Hawkeye cried out from above, urging the troop to resume their search. "Let's move on," Keldarion said, nudging his mount forward. "Be sure of your steps. Keep them on the ridges. And be aware of the living things on the ground. This swamp is full with centipedes and snakes."

                Aragorn gulped nervously. "Err…snakes, Keldarion?"

                Elladan turned to his youngest brother and smiled weakly. "Yes, little brother. Snakes. And very poisonous. So keep your eyes open."

                The human followed the elves, cautiously guiding his stallion over the muddy surface, evading the bogs and puddles. As he never been to the swamp, unlike the elves before him, Aragorn prepared himself for the unexpected. 

***************

                Legolas shivered uncontrollably. The snake's venom was already getting to him, added by the biting cold of the rain. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly. "Not happening…this is not happening…just a dream…" He kept repeating those words like a mantra, hoping that he would wake up from the 'nightmare'.

                Unluckily for him, it was not a dream. It was very real. He was still stranded here in the middle of the swamp, no idea where to go, and too weak to move even if he knew where he should go.

                Something warm started to trickle down his nose and ears. Absentmindedly, he touched it and brought his fingers into his blurry vision. _Blood?_ He laughed hysterically then. _Great! The venom is everywhere inside me! Now I'm really dying! All alone! _ Overwhelmed with fever and pain, the elf laughed and laughed and laughed….

TBC… 


	5. 5

**Thank you for still reading. I'm so happy you like my cliffies! He! He!**

Keldarion and the troop refused to halt even for a brief rest even though they started to grow weary after riding the whole day. It was already dusk, and the heavy rain just now had stopped. Night would come soon. They needed to find Legolas before darkness fell. 

Hawkeye was getting more excited above them, squawking loudly like a cheering squad. They must be coming closer to Legolas.

"Hawkeye has landed!" Keldarion cried out.

"And look! There's Legolas!" They rode forward a little faster than before, still mindful of their mounts' steps. There were lots of watery holes and puddles that they didn't want to fall into.

Keldarion jumped down from his horse and rushed towards Legolas's unconscious form.  He pulled his younger brother into his arms, calling urgently, "Legolas! Can you hear me? Legolas!!!"

Legolas groaned with his eyes tightly shut. "Stop…yelling, Kel. Head…hurts…"

The others had also dismounted. They all gathered around the two brothers, staring in dismay at Legolas's bleeding nose and ears, and the wound at his side. 

"Thank Valar you're still alive!" Keldarion exclaimed, but he was very worried by his brother's high temperature. 

Legolas chuckled weakly. "Not…for long." Then he started to laugh crazily. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn looked on in puzzle. "What is wrong with him?"

"_What's wrong with me_?" Legolas stopped laughing and glared at him. "I had fallen from the sky…and bitten by a snake…and you asked _what's wrong with me_? Can't you guess?"

"Snake?" Keldarion blanched. He looked down at the raised legging and saw the bite marks. "Valar! No wonder he is so delirious!" He pushed his hand through the collar of Legolas's tunic, muttering, "Why didn't you heal…Wait. Where's the stone?"

Legolas's face crumpled as he broke into sobs. "I've lost it! I've searched everywhere but I couldn't find it! What am I going to do? Oh, Kel. Help me…" He buried his face into Keldarion's chest, crying helplessly. The others were shocked; their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened as they heard this latest news. Stroking his brother's head, Keldarion murmured consolingly. "We will find it, Legolas. I promise…"

"But I've searched everywhere! On the ground, in the bog where I fell in…but still I could see no trace of it…" Legolas's voice was muffled by Keldarion's shirt. He stopped crying then and determinedly pulled himself together. Looking up to his brother, Legolas sniffed and said sheepishly, "Sorry for that…lost of control. Nerve, I guess."

Kissing his brother's burning forehead, Keldarion stared at the others beseechingly. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Elladan was thoughtful for a moment before he said, "I do not think that the stone is around here, or we would have seen its bright shine by now. It must've fallen somewhere else during Legolas's flight. I suggest that we immediately take him home. Our father might have the antitoxin for the venom."

They all agreed. Keldarion gently wiped the blood off his brother's nose and ears. The bleeding had stopped, but death still lingered and would stake its claim if Legolas were not treated soon. Aragorn had grabbed a dry cloak from his mount and wrapped it around Legolas's trembling form. "I'm totally grateful for what you did for me, Legolas. I could never repay you for protecting my life that way without any thought for your own safety."

Legolas smiled weakly. "I was just keeping an oath, Estel…and honoring a friendship."

Aragorn gripped one of Legolas's hands. "You are going to be fine, my friend. We are taking you home."

"Your home…or mine?"

"Is there a difference? Rivendell is your home too, Legolas…at least in summer, that is."

Legolas winced when he thought of something. "O-oh…father will definitely kill us!"

Keldarion grimaced when he heard that. "Do you have to remind me about that _now_ of all times?! Come on, let's get you onto the horse."

They had led Legolas's mount along, but Keldarion knew that his brother was in no condition to ride by himself. Keldarion hoisted Legolas onto his own mount before jumping up behind him. Legolas was laughing again, but softly this time.

"What's so funny?" Keldarion asked, worried that his brother was pulled too far deeply by delirium.

"This. You rescuing me. _Again_. And me, dying. _Again_. Am I cursed, Kel?" 

Wrapping one arm around his brother's waist, Keldarion pulled Legolas closer to him to share his warmth. "Not curse, little one. You have been blessed greatly. But like I've told you once before, you are one big trouble magnet." Legolas did not respond. 

"Legolas?" Keldarion looked down and saw that his brother had gone limp in his arms, unconscious. 

Elladan saw this. "He doesn't have much time. We better hurry before it's too late."

                As Hawkeye flew above them to show the way, the troop started to backtrack out of the swamp.

****************

It was already dark a few hours later, but the troop was still only halfway through. Their progress was a little slower due to Legolas's terrible condition. He was heard moaning several times; writhing in agony within his brother's strong arms…but never responded when Keldarion called his name.

Aragorn couldn't stop trembling in fear as he saw a snake slithered away in front of them. "That's the tenth snake I saw today."

Elladan glanced at him. "You were counting?"

"I can't help it." Aragorn shrugged. "What kind of snake is that?"

"Water moccasin; the common snake of the swamp. Their venom could fell a man within hours, and a whole day for an elf," Elrohir answered, and then cursed himself when he saw the blood drained off Keldarion's face. "Sorry, Kel.  That was very thoughtless of me. I'm sure Legolas is strong enough to fight the venom far longer than a day."

Before Keldarion could reply though, he tensed as he heard Hawkeye's sudden cry. He looked behind them and his face went much paler than he thought was possible. "The creature! It returns…in numbers!!!!" 

His companions also turned on their seats. They were struck dumb for a moment to see five of the Ringwraith's beast came flying towards them at high speed!

**TBC…**


	6. 6

**Thanks! I love those reviews.**

**P/s ; Is it only on my part or is the site keep having overload problems of some sort?**

Elladan snapped to attention then. "Get down! Take cover! Now!"

They all dismounted. But Keldarion was a lot slower with Legolas in his arms. Even before he could jump to the ground, one of the beasts was already there, attacking the brothers with its claws. The next thing he knew, Keldarion was flying through the air after the claws had viciously struck his back, dragging Legolas with him. At the last second, Keldarion twisted so that he took the full brunt of the fall, with Legolas landing on top of him. Keldarion lay there on the ground, stunned. 

Then Keldarion saw the beast coming back for them, shrieking loudly. He gathered Legolas under him, shielding his brother protectively from the beast's ferocious strikes. The slash wounds on his back was already bleeding heavily and the pain was excruciating, but still the elder prince held on.

"Kel!" Elladan and his brothers had drawn their bows and arrows. They started to shoot in rapid succession. The beasts would not go away, though. They kept hovering above the five companions, trying to get through the speeding arrows. For some reason, their attention seemed to be focused on Aragorn. The Rivendell twins crouched low over their younger brother, shielding him as they moved closer to the Mirkwood princes, shooting all the while.

"Kel?" 

Keldarion had already sat up, hugging his brother to him. "Get inside the bog," he said stoically. "Hurry!!" With Aragorn helping him with the still unconscious Legolas, Keldarion led his friends as they climbed down into a nearby bog. The water was deep and cold, but the overhanging embankment made a good protection against the beasts' charging claws. They all huddled together underneath the overhanging clump of earth, submerged to their shoulders, and watched in horror as the beast attacked and massacred the horses. Hawkeye had mysteriously vanished from the scene.

"Wha…what's g…going…on?" Legolas woke up suddenly. He looked around him in confusion. Keldarion tightened his hold on his brother. "Be still, Legolas. Everything will be fine."

"Wh...why…are we in…th…the water? It's...c...c…cold…" Legolas whimpered, closing his eyes. Keldarion exchanged worried glances with Elladan. "He's in bad shape, Elladan. If the beasts do not move on soon…"

"Aye. Now we're stuck here," Elladan sighed and stared at Legolas's face that was incredibly pale it looked almost blue. "Hopefully, they will all go away."

The five companions waited…and waited…and waited. It was now closed to midnight, but the beasts still hovered above them, waiting for the small troop to come out of their hiding place.

**************

"Kel, please…t…tell…fa…father…I'm s…ss…sorry…" Legolas suddenly said. He had slipped in and out of consciousness for many hours now. The others were feeling the cold too, especially Aragorn. Elrohir and Elladan had wrapped their arms around their little human brother to give him any remaining warmth they had.

"Shhh…don't talk. Save your strength," Keldarion tried to sooth his brother. The wound on his back was burning with terrible agony but he ignored it. "And we are going to ask for his forgiveness together. I can't face him all by myself. You dragged me into this, remember?"

Legolas grinned weakly. "Ch…chicken, aren't you?"

Keldarion grinned back. "Insulting me now? Are you looking for a fight at a time like this?" But Legolas did not respond for he had passed out again. Keldarion turned to the Rivendell brothers beside him. Aragorn's teeth were chattering uncontrollably. The cold water had affected the human the most. "Can you still hold on, Estel?"

The young man shook his head. "I c…can tr…try. But…p…please tell th…that s…sss…snake to go…away!" He pointed to a snake that kept swimming across the water, to and fro, right in front of them.

Elrohir took out his blade and threw it at the snake with deadly precision. The blade and its victim sped off and stuck onto the other side of the embankment. The snake writhed and coiled for several moments before it lay still.

"Th…thank you," Aragorn said. "I hate s...sss…snakes!"

The long wait was driving them all over the edge. As hypothermia set in, Aragorn started to hallucinate, mumbling incoherent words now and then. Legolas was so still and silent; no longer shivering, which was a very bad sign. The elder elves were going crazy with worry over their young charges' bad condition.

"Why are they still here? What do they want?" Elrohir grumbled, staring at the beasts that still flew around above them. He pulled Aragorn closer to him when the young human muttered something about seeing a deer that could fly.

"I believe they want Estel. Remember how they kept coming after him? It was just Legolas's bad luck to be stuck in the middle earlier," Elladan replied as he brushed a lock of damp hair away from Aragorn's eyes.

"The dark force of Sauron must be rising rapidly. They must've sensed Estel and want to finish him off," Keldarion said, gritting his teeth as he fought himself from fading into oblivion.

"B…but I…haven't d…done anything!" Aragorn suddenly jumped in.

"Exactly. They want to stop you from _doing _anything," Keldarion added. "You are the great hope for Middle Earth. You are destined to defeat the dark force when it rise again."

"D…dark? You…you're right…it's d…dark in…h…here…" 

The three elves exchanged worried glances. "We can't stay here any longer!" Elrohir voiced out in pure desperation. "This is killing him! And Legolas's time is fading away. Valar! We must do something!"

At that very moment, they heard a familiar squawk…and something else…

"Look!" Elladan pointed. "It's Hawkeye! And he has brought Gwaihir with him!"

They looked up in total amazement as Hawkeye and Gwaihir, the giant eagle, flew in from the south, heading directly towards the Ringwraith's beasts. They were followed by seven more giant eagles; Gwaihir's kin, no doubt.

The sight of the giant eagles clashing against the beasts was terrifying. The sound was deafening as the eagles squawked angrily and the beasts shrieked in alarm. Hawkeye also joined in the melee, attacking the beasts with his powerful beak and claws. Gwaihir and his friends were a lot stronger, and they had the advantage of surprise on their side.

The vicious battle lasted only for a few minutes. The beasts were chased away by the giant eagles from the scene; seriously wounded and defeated. Hawkeye circled the air for a complete three rounds, making sure it was safe for the elves to come out, before he landed on the ridge. Struggling with the limp forms of Legolas and Aragorn, the elder elves finally came out of the water and scrambled over the bank. "Hawkeye! How glad we are to see you!" 

Not long after, Gwaihir and his friends returned. They also landed around the miserable troop. "Somehow, I'm not surprise to find sons of Elrond and Thranduil stranded here," Gwaihir said, a note of amusement in his voice. "You are known throughout Middle Earth for stirring troubles wherever you go!"

"And such a great trouble we are in now, Gwaihir," Keldarion replied, cradling his brother in his arms. "Legolas is dying from a snake bite, while Estel is freezing to death. I think we are in need of your further help."

Gwaihir turned serious and nodded solemnly as he saw the grim condition of the troop's youngest members. "Climb on, my friends. We'll take you home," the great eagle called out. "Mirkwood or Rivendell?"

"Rivendell is closer. Furthermore, our father might know what to do about Legolas. He's fading fast!" Elladan suggested. His arms were around Aragorn who could barely stand upright.

Keldarion was hoisting Legolas onto Gwaihir's back when he stumbled. Elrohir grabbed his arm, steadying him as the prince wobbled on his feet. "Kel? It's the wound on your back, isn't it? It's affecting you."

"I'll be fine," the prince said weakly, leaning briefly against Elrohir for support.

"I'll ride with Legolas and hold him steady."

"No. I…I can manage," Keldarion replied stubbornly. He would not let anyone overtake the task of caring after his brother even though he was badly injured himself. The twins exchanged glances and sighed. They understood that Keldarion was very protective over Legolas. Heck! Even _they _were very protective over Aragorn themselves!

And so, shortly after, they departed for Rivendell. Keldarion and Legolas rode on Gwaihir's back; while Elladan and Elrohir was riding with Aragorn on another eagle named Lasthir. The other eagles flew on each side as their guards, and Hawkeye flew ahead of the procession.

All the while, Legolas's condition grew worse and worse…

**TBC…**


	7. 7

**Keep reading everyone! And nice reviews like always!**

It was very early in the morning. Standing in the middle of the palace courtyard, Lord Elrond looked up to the sky. He'd already sensed the eagles' arrival from leagues away. 

"Elrond? What is it?" Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood inquired. Elrond turned to the fellow elf beside him, almost forgetting his guest's presence. "It's them…returning home by air." 

Thranduil had just arrived from Mirkwood yesterday before midnight. The king was very annoyed that his sons failed to return home on the expected time, so he decided to surprise them before fetching his sons home himself. Instead, _he_ was surprised to find the two princes missing along with the Rivendell brothers.

"By air?" Thranduil frowned, then he understood as he saw the approaching eagles and their riders. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, the king grumbled, "I'm going to kill those boys for worrying me like this! I've already considered sailing over the sea much early to escape their bloody escapades!"

Elrond did not respond though. His eyes were fixed on his sons, especially Aragorn, before rested upon the Mirkwood brothers. One of them was near death, while the others were either badly injured or suffering some other kinds of malady. 

 "Father?" Keldarion's mouth dropped open as he saw Thranduil standing right beside Lord Elrond. _What is he doing here?_ _Oh, great! Now we're really dead!_

As they landed, Thranduil rushed forward to his sons, yelling, "Of all the most irresponsible things, this one really takes the cake! That's it! Both of you are grounded!!! No more…" Thranduil's voice trailed off as he got his first clear look on his sons' condition. "Legolas? Kel…what in Middle Earth had happened to you?"

Keldarion couldn't hold it much longer. Getting down Gwaihir's back, he blurted, "I'm sorry, father! Forgive me. I've failed to protect him again."

Gathering Legolas's limp form into his arms, Thranduil looked up to his elder son and was startled to see that Keldarion was crying. "What happened, Kel?" he asked, softer this time.

Keldarion opened his mouth again to answer…but suddenly, his eyes rolled into his head before he went absolutely limp. The prince would have toppled over and kissed the ground if Lord Elrond didn't reacted quickly enough by grabbing him. The two elven lords looked in dismay at Keldarion's battered and bloody back, and found out that Legolas also had the same wound, though not as severe as his elder brother's. _But why is Legolas rapidly fading so?_

"The Ringwaith's beasts had attacked us. We are unharmed but Legolas and Keldarion were not so lucky," Elladan told the worried fathers. "To make matters worse, Legolas got bitten by a snake."

"Snake?!!!" Thranduil exclaimed, looking down at the pale face of his youngest son. Legolas's skin was too cold and clammy to the touch. 

"We had to hide in the bog all night to evade their attacks," Elrohir said. "That's why Estel is badly freezing." 

"The bog?" Elrond stared at Aragorn's shivering form in Elladan's arms.

"The Dark Swamp. And that's not all." Elladan was quite reluctant to continue. "Legolas…well…he…he'd lost the stone of _manya_."

The two elven lords were even more shock than ever.

Then Elrond took control of the situation. He told his servants to help his sons get warm. Next, he directed Thranduil to take Legolas into the guest chamber. Before he followed them inside with the unconscious Keldarion in his arms, Elrond turned to Gwaihir and his friends. "We are very grateful for all your help, Gwaihir. The boys would not make it if you and your friends had not come to the rescue."

"We could not take the full credit, my lord. Hawkeye had called for our help when his master was in trouble," Gwaihir replied.

Elrond searched for Legolas's pet, but the eagle was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

**************

When Keldarion came to, he realized that he was lying shirtless on his side and someone was tending to the injuries on his back. He turned to see but hissed in pain as he moved. 

"Lay still, Kel," Thranduil ordered as he put some healing salve onto his son's wound. The room was filled with the scent of crushed _athelas_ and _tunsil_, the common healing plants that Keldarion rarely smelled these days.

"Legolas?" Keldarion asked, sitting up slowly despite his father's protest. Then he saw his brother, lying so still on the other bed beside his. Elrond was tending to him. "Is he going to make it?"

The Rivendell lord looked up from his patient. He had placed the two brothers in the same room so that he can treat them both at the same time. Keldarion would not want to be parted with Legolas anyway. "I can't promise you anything. The venom had spread all over his body. It's a good thing that he'd tied the belt over the bite marks. It had slowed down the venom flow and gave him some time."

"But…?"

"I do not have the antitoxin for the venom right now, Kel," Elrond said, almost resigned. "It takes many days to brew one, and time is what Legolas does not have. All that I can do is purged the poisoned blood out of him and give him some herbs to drink to lessen his pain."

"But it won't be enough?" Thranduil also looked on in worry. Elrond didn't answer. He didn't have to. They all knew that without the _manyan _stone, Legolas's life was already doomed.

Keldarion and Thranduil watched anxiously as Elrond cut through the swelling skin of the bite marks on Legolas's calf. Black blood immediately burst forth and the elven lord staunched it repeatedly with a damp cloth. The poisoned blood kept flowing out of the cut. Still, Elrond patiently purged and wiped it away, murmuring some healing chants as Legolas writhed in agony.

After an hour, the bleeding stopped. Elrond straightened, quite exhausted. Keldarion had moved to sit beside his brother on the bed, holding Legolas's hand. Thranduil had taken position near Legolas's head, sponging down his youngest child's burning forehead.

"Now we let him rest," Elrond said. "And pray that he's strong enough to fight the remaining venom." After grasping Thranduil's stooped shoulder consolingly, he left the room and headed straight for Aragorn's chamber.

*************

Aragorn was pushing against Elladan's restraining arms. "Let go! I want to see him!"

"But you are still not well!"

"I'm fine now! Please. I just want to see if Legolas is going to be all right." He stopped struggling when Elrond entered his chamber. "Father! How is Legolas? How does he fare?"

Elrond sat down on the bed beside Aragorn. He gently gathered the young man into his arms. Aragorn tensed as he got the wrong impression by the gesture. "No! Don't tell me he's dead! Please, no…"

"Be calm, my son," Elrond soothed him as he pulled away. "Legolas still breaths. Now, what is this I hear about you refusing to rest?"

"I feel better already. Please, father. I want to see him."

"There's nothing you can do for him now, Estel. You should rest. You are still shivering." 

Earlier, Elrond had instructed his sons to change into dry clothes. Thick blankets and hot soup were also given to the brothers to warm them up. The twins had quickly recovered even though they were still weary. Aragorn took quite longer time, though. He could still felt the biting cold deep in his bone. At least, he'd stopped hallucinating.

"This is all my fault," Aragorn suddenly said, lowering down his head in guilt.

"What?" Elrond and the twins were alarmed by Aragorn's dejected look. "Why did you say that?"

"Legolas got hurt because he was protecting _me_. The beasts had attacked us because they were after _me_. I'm the cause to all these troubles."

Elrohir sat down on Aragorn's other side. "That is nonsense, Estel. No one is to blame for all these."

"But these things would not happen if I wasn't there!" Aragorn cried out. "No one would've gotten hurt…or dying. I shouldn't have come along."

"Estel." Elrond called but the human didn't look up. Elrond tipped the young man's chin up until their eyes met. "Aragorn, listen to me. Things happened at their own courses. You are not to blame. It's true; you are one very important person, the future of Gondor and Middle Earth. All of us would do _anything_ to protect you from the dark forces that will come your way. We would give everything whole heartedly to keep you from harm…including our life and soul."

Aragorn stared deeply into Elrond's eyes. "Somehow, I have the feeling that Legolas had already given up his soul for my sake, once." 

Elrond visibly flinched when he heard that. He recalled the terrible tragedy that had befallen Legolas over ten years ago. The prince had refused to disclose Aragorn's whereabouts, so he was punished in the most horrible fashion one could ever imagined. 

"I _am_ right, am I?" Aragorn continued. "His soul was lost. I believe I was just a child at that time…too young to understand. But I can still remember how Legolas never speak for days and days, avoiding me the whole time. Something had happened to him…something terrible. Now I understand that it was the price he'd to pay for protecting me. Legolas had already sacrificed his soul for me…but his life? No, father. I won't let it. He will not die because of me. I swear to it." With that, Aragorn got to his feet and walked out of the room. He headed directly towards the guest chamber, clutching the blanket that was draped over his broad shoulders in tight fists.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other uneasily, before staring back at their father for answer. Elrond sighed. "He has the trait of a king, that boy," the lord softly said, clearly evading his sons' unspoken question. "He has a sharp mind and very perceptive. He'd spoken just like a true king would."

Elrond sincerely hoped that they would not lose Legolas. If they did, he knew that he would lose his human son too.

**TBC…**


	8. 8

Okay, most of you had guessed correctly! (I love it when you people started to guess what happen next in my stories!!)

**WARNING**** : This chapter contains a CHARACTER DEATH! No, not _my_ death, I can assure you that!**

Minutes crept into hours, and the hours crept into days. It had been almost two days now that Legolas lay abed. He never stirred ever since the poisoned blood was purged out of him. His breathing grew fainter, and his heartbeat grew weaker. They were all gathered around him; whispering prayers and healing songs. 

By right, Legolas should've been dead by now. It was a miracle that he was still alive. It seemed as if he was not ready to let go… as if he was waiting for something.

Aragorn was holding tight to the dying elf's hand, murmuring consoling words and repeatedly asked for his friend to come back to him. The Rivendell twins sat huddled together on the window seat, closing their eyes as they chanted their own prayers for Legolas's life. Elrond would check on Legolas's condition now and then before returning to the couch by the foot of the bed. 

Keldarion and Thranduil were never far from Legolas, silent tears kept flowing down their cheeks. This was their most precious treasure, the baby of the family, who always gave them so much joy…and sometimes pain, but they loved him all the same. Losing Legolas was out of the question, something that they could never imagine even though the prince had had many encounters with near death experience before. But they were totally helpless right now without the healing stone of _manya_. Legolas was totally depending only on his own inner healing ability, which was evaporating rapidly, like the mist on a hot sunny day.

"Please…don't take him…" Aragorn muttered to no one in particular. "Not Legolas. You don't deserve him. You're not worthy of such a being…"

Suddenly, the twins sat up straighter in their seats. "What's that sound?" 

Elrond frowned, already standing up. He'd also heard it, the strange din that was approaching the palace.

"What sound?" Keldarion asked. He, too, got up and followed the Rivendell elves as they went outside onto the balcony. What they saw next was incredibly spectacular, almost unreal.

Hawkeye had returned…with a large battalion of hundreds of eagles following in his wake!

The great and powerful birds flew above the palace, squawking and crying out excitedly. Legolas's pet then came landing onto the balcony rail. Clamped in his beak was a brightly shining stone attached to a silver chain.

It was the stone of _Manya_.

The elves had no time to feel shock, though. Elrond immediately took the stone and rushed back inside. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with water and dropped the stone inside. As the water turned very translucent blue, he brought it to Legolas's lips, while Thranduil propped his youngest child up. Legolas's head lolled weakly against his father's shoulder as the water was poured down his throat. 

Keldarion and the twins were staring at Hawkeye in great wonder. "You had asked your friends' help to search for the stone?" 

Hawkeye squawked in reply and stayed perched on the rail, waiting for his master to wake up.

************

Half an hour had passed but Legolas still had not awakened. Now they were getting more frantic. The healing water of the stone should have started to take effect by now. 

"Something's wrong! Why are there no changes? When is he going to wake up?" Thranduil cried out in frustration. Elrond shook his head in sorrow; having a hard time to take this all in. _This shouldn't be happening! Is the manyan stone already too late?_

Keldarion was staring hard at his brother. He was alarmed when he saw Legolas suddenly ceased breathing. "No…" Placing his hand at the side of his brother's neck, he checked for pulse, calling his brother's name desperately, "Legolas! Answer me, please!"

The others quickly gathered around much closer, exclaiming in dismay. Keldarion panicked when he couldn't find Legolas's pulse anymore. He grabbed his brother's limp body into his arms, screaming, "No….No!!!!!" 

With tears already streaming down his face, Thranduil wrapped his arms around his two children, sobbing his heart out. Aragorn fell down to his knees beside the bed, shaking his head in disbelief. Elrond placed his hand on top of the young human's head, fighting hard against his own tears. The twins had to turn away because the sight was too overwhelming. It was terribly difficult for them to accept their best friend's death. _It was just a simple hunting trip! How did it come to this?_

For a while, the chamber was filled with the sound of sobbing and crying. But then…

"Kel…ease up…can't breath…" Legolas's sudden weak voice made them all froze.

"What the…!" Keldarion and Thranduil quickly pulled away. They all stared down at Legolas's opened eyes in amazement. "You're alive!!"

Legolas smiled feebly. "Isn't that…obvious?"

"But you were dead!" Keldarion exclaimed. "Just now, your life just went out of you!"

"Err…does that mean…I'm a ghost now?"

Crying out in joy, Aragorn and the twins simultaneously jumped onto the bed, hugging Legolas like crazy. The recovering Mirkwood prince laughed softly within the arms of his brother and his friends. 

Thranduil smiled back at the Elrond, tears of great relief in his eyes. "Miracles do happen, then. By Elbereth, my heart nearly collapsed there!"

"You and me both!" Elrond replied. The two fathers watched in amusement as their children crowded together on the bed, talking and laughing boisterously, hugging one another in happiness.

"Don't do that again!" Keldarion was heard shouting.

"Do what?"

"Play dead! I'll kill you if you do that again!"

"How many lives do you have actually?" One of the twins cried out.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out so please, for crying out loud, stop smothering me! I can barely breathe here!"

They eased up their hold on him and Legolas took a deep breath…and his eyes found Thranduil. The prince blanched. "Oh Lord…too late. I _am_ dead."

Chuckling, the Mirkwood king came forward to hug his son and kissed his golden head. "You will be in a moment. Now, how are you feeling, really?"

"A lot better, I think," Legolas replied. "I'm a little confused, though. What actually happened? All I can remember is flying and swimming and flying again!"

They all laughed at that. Elrond was bending down over Legolas's calf, examining the already healed bite marks before moving on to the prince's other healed wounds. "You died, that's what happened. Then you miraculously returned." The Rivendell lord shook his head. "I, too, wonder how many lives you have. The snakebite had spread all inside you and it could have killed you. But you still held on longer than I expected. You're lucky to have a resourceful friend like Hawkeye, Legolas."

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes. Hawkeye had saves us all. When we were trapped in the bog, he'd called for Gwaihir's help to chase the beasts away. Then Gwaihir and his friends flew us here," Aragorn remarked. "When you lay dying, we already lost hope for we don't have the antitoxin for the venom at hand. Then Hawkeye returned with more help. He had gathered hundreds of his eagle friends and went to search for the _manyan _stone."

"And they found it." Elrond give the silver chain to Legolas. "I wonder how they did it, but somehow they found it."

Legolas took the stone with trembling fingers, his eyes tearing up. "The _manya_. I thought I've lost it forever." He looked up. "Where's Hawkeye?"

"Oh, he's right…" Elladan turned and pointed, but the balcony was empty. "…there."

"Where did he go? He was there only a minute ago!" Elrohir went out onto the balcony, looking for the bird. But the great eagle, along with his friends, had disappeared sometime during the whole excitement earlier.

Legolas smiled as he slipped the chain over his neck. "He loves to do that vanishing act now and again. Don't worry, he'll come back to me."

Thranduil cleared his throat. "You are sure you feel all right now, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded. "Believe me, father. I am."

"Good." Thranduil smiled before he turned towards Elrond. "If you don't mind, I would like to have some private moments with my sons." The two Mirkwood brothers stopped smiling instantly, and turned pale. They knew what would be coming next. 

His lips twitching in amusement, Elrond quickly herded his sons out of the chamber. The last words that they heard before the door closed were, "…what were the two of you had been thinking??!!!" Then, Tranduil's voice could only be heard in muffled shouts and yells. 

When he turned to his own sons, Elrond found them staring back at him nervously. "Now, about the three of you…'

"Are you going to lecture us too?" Aragorn asked uncertainly.

 "Why? Do you want one?" His sons shook their heads vehemently. Elrond chuckled. "I think I'll let one father do the talking today. I want the three of you to stay here and do not enter until Thranduil is finished, got that?"

His sons nodded, no objection whatsoever. Still chuckling, Elrond walked away.

**************

The door opened half an hour later. Thranduil was startled to see Elrond's sons fidgeting outside. "I need a drink," the king said shortly before he left. As soon as he vanished from their view, the three brothers raced one another to enter the chamber. The Mirkwood princes looked up at their noisy entrance. 

"Whew! That was lengthy! You guys okay?" Elrohir inquired.

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "My ears still ring…but I'll live."

"I feel more like a disobedient child than a noble warrior prince!" Keldarion grimaced in embarrassment. "Grounded? At the age of 3,500? Unbelievable!"

Their friends burst up laughing. Legolas couldn't stop grinning. "Now you know how _I_ feel every time I was grounded."

Keldarion smacked his brother at the back of his head. "Not a word from you, imp! I have this crazy urge to drown you in the pool! You are the one who dragged me into all this mess!"

"Yeah, right! And you followed me like an obedient mule all along!"

"That's it!" Keldarion pounced on his brother. They grappled about on the bed, twisting the bed sheet into disarray and kicking the pillows to the floor. The twins cheered them on, whistling and hollering. But Aragorn was strangely silent, with a thoughtful look on his face. Legolas saw this and he ceased moving. "Estel? Is something the matter?"

Aragorn was very quiet all of a sudden. He just stood there uncertainly, a myriad of emotions flashed in his dark eyes. Elladan took the liberty to explain, "He blames himself for everything."

Legolas's eyes widened. "What?"

"I caused all this to happen, Legolas. If not for me, you won't get hurt," Aragorn muttered.

"Estel…"

"I can't let you or anyone else suffer because of me."

"That's stupid," Legolas pointed out. "I've sworn an oath, remember?" Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but Legolas interrupted him, "I keep my oath, Estel. And so will they. We all will stand together to keep you from any harm or darkness because you are our hope. I would gladly give everything I have for your sake to make sure the future of Middle Earth stays secure."

Aragorn smiled weakly. "You already did, Legolas. You've already given your life…and your soul."

Legolas nodded, staring directly into Aragorn's eyes. "And I will gladly do it again."

Aragorn shook his head. "Still, I feel responsible for all that had happened. You nearly died, Keldarion also got hurt, Elladan and Elrohir nearly froze to death…"

"Actually, _you_ nearly froze to death, not us," Elrohir protested.

"Whatever. The point is, I regretted that all these things happened. I'm very sorry." 

The others were silent as they looked at the young human who stood with his head hung low. Then Legolas said softly, "Do you blame the foal if its mother died giving birth to it, Estel?"

Aragorn's eyes widened. "What? Of course not!"

"Would you blame Elrohir if Elladan took an arrow to his heart that was meant for his beloved twin?"

Aragorn glanced at the startled twins. "I guess not."

"You guess?" Elladan asked, rising his eyebrows.

"Fine! I'm sure I won't blame him! But what are you…"

"Would you blame me if you got hurt watching over _my_ back?" Legolas continued.

"All right, all right! I got your point!" Aragorn ran his hand through his disheveled dark hair. "You're so persistent! So bullheaded like an orc!"

Legolas smiled widely. "Human, you ain't seen nothing yet!" With that, the prince grabbed a nearby pillow and hit Aragorn with it. Growling, Aragorn grabbed another pillow and slammed it into Legolas's face in return. Soon after, the others also joined in…

************

At the tea table downstairs, Elrond and Thranduil looked up to the ceiling. They could hear their children's wild laughter echoing throughout the palace. Someone was shrieking while another was yelling. It was loud and boisterous.

Smiling, Elrond remarked, "I believe, the pillow war has just started."

Thranduil shook his head. "I guess I'm not the only one who has pillow problems! There's always shortages of pillow supplies in my realm because of those two!"

Sitting there together, the two elven lords sipped their tea as they listened and enjoyed the happy sound that came drifting from upstairs. Elrond was already planning to ask help from the higher elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood to join energy in creating spells to shield Aragorn from the dark force's censor. Thranduil, meanwhile, was still amused as he recalled the chagrin expression on his sons' face when he gave them his piece of mind earlier.

Up in the sky above, a lone golden eagle glided in a complete three rounds before he gave a final cry and flew away.

As long as his master still lived, he will returned…

**THE END**

**See? Didn't I promise you a character death just now? I forgot to add that it was a brief one. He! He!**

**There goes my _manyan_ series number…wait…4 or 5? Whatever! I hope you all like it! And thank you so very much for reviewing! You are great!!**

As a tradition, here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order: Aurienia; Biohazard; cheryse; Erhothwen; Fairylady; feanen; helms_deep2234; jambaby1963; janet; Kayo; Kirsten; Lady Lenna; Lena; lishmi; Lomelinde; MoonBolt; MoroTheWolfGod; orangeblossom; szhismine; tbiris; ThE iNsAnE oNe; The Wanderer; yeen; Zoya; (No one is left out, I hope.)

Your reviews are wonderful and SO ARE YOU!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!

**I've already started "Take My Heart Away" and it might be on board in a week.  So stay tuned and keep on smiling!!**

**See ya!!!**


End file.
